Vous n'êtes que des enfants
by The French Padfoot
Summary: 1997, Poudlard. Lorsque l'école se fait attaquer de front, quelque chose d'inusité se produit. (résumé de Lunard... ^-^ merci !)
1. la fin du commencement

AN : Voilà une nouvelle fiction… Certains d'entre vous en ont déjà entendu parler… sous d'autres dénominations : « le brouillon », « le délire au crack », « Que des Enfants »… 

Enfin bref, voilà… en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus…

(une petite pensée pour Lunard, Fred et George…. ^-^)

Vous n'êtes que des enfants

Prologue

1 – La fin est un commencement.

Le soleil se levait au-dessus des arbres de la Forêt Interdite une nouvelle fois.

Poudlard avait vu énormément d'aurores, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais c'était la première fois que Dumbledore perdait l'espoir devant le spectacle de la journée naissante.

C'était pourtant l'aube d'une belle journée. Les dernières brumes de l'hiver agonisaient sous les rayons timides du soleil, et l'air avait déjà une odeur de printemps. Tout était si calme…

Le vieux directeur posa le livre qu'il feuilletait distraitement, repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Malgré l'heure matinale, il allait descendre à la grande salle… les premiers élèves seraient bientôt levés.

Fumseck laissa couler une douce note de sa gorge et suivit Albus d'un léger coup d'aile. Mais le chant du phoenix n'apportait plus aucun réconfort au vieux sorcier. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du dernier jour du château. Peut-être la situation était-elle réellement désespérée. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, Dumbledore ne voyait plus d'issue à la situation.

Quand il était revenu à la vie, Voldemort n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il récupérerait ses pouvoirs rapidement. Tout s'était passé comme si les treize ans d'intervalle n'avaient jamais existé.

Les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas tardé à frapper sévèrement le monde magique, et même Fudge s'était vite rendu à l'évidence, sinon à la raison.

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard accéléra un peu le pas vers la Grande Salle, comme si ce simple fait pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à ses souvenirs, bien qu'il fut trop sage pour se laisse bercer à de telles illusions.

Le soleil se faisait plus enthousiaste, et ses rayons rasants illuminaient les corridors par lesquels Albus passait d'une vive lueur rouge-dorée qui n'aurait pas juré avec Gryffondor.

L'été juste après le retour de Voldemort avait été beau et chaud, aussi. Mais personne dans le monde sorcier n'avait vraiment eu le loisir d'en profiter. Encore moins ceux qui travaillaient aux côtés de Dumbledore.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, et les mesures rapides qu'ils avaient prises, le ministère les avait considérablement ralentis. Fudge et la moitié des officiels, d'un côté, par leur obstination à nier les faits jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop évidents… l'autre moitié du Ministère avait suivis les traces de Bartemius Croupton Senior.

La Grande Terreur avait recommencé. Et ils avaient tous été impuissants à la refouler.

Albus ralentit dans un couloir d'où il pouvait voir une grande partie du terrain de Poudlard. Le lac brillait doucement, et une chouette lapone, qui avait appartenu à Poudlard, s'y attardait, encore en train de chasser sur les rives boueuses.

Les quelques rapaces encore en vie étaient retournés à la vie sauvage. Il n'y avait plus de courrier.

Le réseau de Cheminette était bloqué.

Les Portoloins ne transportaient plus nul part.

Non qu'il y ait encore eu quelqu'un à qui écrire ou quelque part où aller, en dehors de Poudlard. Le vieux château était la dernière place du Royaume-Uni qui n'était pas contrôlée par les Mange-Morts.

En conséquences, c'était également là qu'habitaient tous les survivants qui consistaient en une poignée d'Aurors et quelques Résistants au service de Dumbledore. Poudlard ne paraissait pas plus rempli qu'à l'ordinaire, même avec ces personnes supplémentaires.

En fait, chaque maison comptait quelques élèves en moins. C'était principalement à Serpentard que quelques élèves parmi les plus âgés étaient volontairement partis rejoindre leurs parents, mais dans les trois autres maisons aussi, certains manquaient à l'appel.

Fumseck se tut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, et partit se percher discrètement sur une poutre sous les grandes voûtes de pierre. Albus entra dans la Grande Salle, où il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, de si bonne heure. Severus Rogue était assis à la table des professeurs, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il mangeait sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Le directeur ne put que soupirer. Comme presque tout le monde, le Maître des Potions avait perdu un être cher, et cela l'avait rendu d'autant plus amer. Il était devenu impossible d'avoir la moindre conversation mondaine avec le pauvre homme. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

Il se dirigea donc vers la table, et sa place, dans la perspective d'un repas silencieux.

Bientôt, les premiers élèves se lèveraient et, s'ils avaient un peu de chance, la journée se passerait sans évènements, et ce serait une nouvelle journée d'attente anxieuse jusqu'au lendemain.

Des mois de guerre avaient fini par ancrer de dures habitudes, même chez les plus jeunes. Pour se préparer aux pires éventualités, professeurs, étudiants et résidents de Poudlard ne dormaient que d'un œil, leurs baguettes à portée de main, juste sous l'oreiller.

Tout était encore calme, et même le château semblait encore endormi, ses murs encore froids sous le soleil matinal.

Albus ne s'était pas encore assis, cependant, lorsque Poudlard se réveilla en sursaut.

Le château trembla, jusque dans ses fondations, et Severus bondit sur ses pieds, baguette à la main. Un hurlement d'alarme s'éleva alors des murs.

Les Mange-morts attaquaient Poudlard.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le calme attentif se transforme en une fébrilité inquiète.

Les habitants du château se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, robes tout juste jetées sur leurs pyjamas, baguettes à la main. Dans le vacarme assourdissant que faisait le château – des voix graves des pierres de taille aux voix aiguës des vitres, en passant par l'harmonie des escaliers – ils avaient tous l'air un peu perdu.

Ils savaient quel était leur rôle, cependant. Tous les quatrième année rameutaient les élèves plus jeunes vers les cachots, la partie la plus sûre du château. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient des listes d'élèves, et tentaient d'obtenir le calme pour s'assurer que personne n'était oublié.

Les professeurs, déjà prêts, auprès des grandes portes de chêne du château, organisaient les autres élèves. Un chat, McGonagall, les rejoignit bientôt, suivie des septième année Gryffondor au complet, Neville à leur tête.

- Le meilleur endroit où poster les cinquième année, disait Ron à Ginny en s'attardant derrière, c'est le couloir des Enchantements. N'oublie pas : il vaut mieux lancer peu de sorts et bien viser… 

Ginny partit presque aussitôt dans la direction opposée avec un rapide signe de tête, frayant son chemin à travers un groupe d'Aurors. Les cinquième année se regroupaient d'eux-mêmes un peu plus loin, l'air tendu.

Et finalement, lorsque McGonagall, Ron et Neville eurent épuisés leurs derniers, inutiles conseils et instructions, les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent, et ils sortirent calmement à la rencontre de l'armée de Voldemort.

Les sixième année se déployèrent immédiatement devant les portes de Poudlard, prêts à défendre l'entrée du château, laissant les autres continuer, Aurors et Résistants en tête, suivis de près par les septième année.

Ils pouvaient déjà voir les Mange-Morts qui avaient réussi à franchir les portes du terrain, malgré la féroce défense des Sangliers Ailés à l'entrée. Ils étaient des milliers et, face à eux, les défenseurs de Poudlard n'étaient qu'une petite poignée en comparaison.

Ils marchaient les uns vers les autres dans le silence. C'était le moment que Harry détestait le plus. L'anticipation était insupportable, comme lors des épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers. Même Ron et Hermione, pâles comme la mort, ne disaient rien. Ron se contentait de marcher toujours un pas en avant de la jeune fille, prêt à la protéger de son corps, si besoin.

Sirius, en première ligne, jetait fréquemment des regards à son filleul, ce qui l'exaspérait au point haut point. Un jour, songeait Harry avec une boule au fond de la gorge, Sirius se ferait tuer à se préoccuper davantage de Harry que de sa propre sécurité.

La bataille commença dès que les deux groupes furent à portée de sorts. Maugrey fut le premier à lever sa baguette. Tout devint alors confus et violent.

Malgré toute la férocité des défenseurs de Poudlard, il se passa peu de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à reculer inexorablement vers le château.

Bizarrement, et bien qu'elle fut entièrement concentrée sur le Mange-Mort en face d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la lumière matinale devenait plus clair. L'aube s'achevait, il faisait jour. Le soleil était déjà chaud, mais une brise tranquille collait ses cheveux sur son front trempé de sueur.

Elle lança un nouveau sort, déstabilisant le jeune Mange-Mort, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, où Ron et Harry se battaient pratiquement dos à dos.

Ils étaient maintenant juste devant les portes de chêne, nota Hermione en voyant quelques sixième année se joindre à la bataille de son côté. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, et sursauta. Les Mange-Morts manœuvraient pour séparer Harry et Ron du reste de la foule.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une douleur lancinante se répandit dans sa jambe, et elle tomba à genoux. Son adversaire avait récupéré plus vite qu'elle ne pensait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. L'ombre du Mange-Mort était déjà tombé sur elle, et elle souffrait trop pour réagir. Une vague de peur glacée, presque douloureuse, l'envahit alors qu'elle levait les yeux.

Le Mange-Mort semblait savourer sa victoire, et Hermione commençait à se demander s'il serait assez stupide pour attendre qu'elle se remette du choc. Sa baguette était déjà plus ferme dans sa main.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse faire un geste, cependant, le Mange-Mort fut projeté en arrière avec une force incroyable, pour s'étaler, Stupéfixé, quelques mètres plus loin.

Hermione se retourna. Ron se dirigeait vers elle avec un regard terrible qui n'était pas loin d'égaler celui de Dumbledore. Personne n'osait l'attaquer, et cela aurait été sans succès, car il continuait à surveiller la bataille tout autour de lui en se penchant sur la jeune fille.

- Tu dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh, dit-il d'une voix blanche en voyant la brûlure que le sort avait causée.

- Non, ça va.

Pour prouver ses paroles, Hermione se releva, en essayant de ne pas chanceler. Elle avait terriblement mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Elle se mit à chercher fébrilement Harry du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Où était-il donc passé ?

- Hermione ! Tu dois te faire soigner !

- Non…

Mais Weasley ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait pris le bras d'Hermione et l'entraînait vers les portes, tout en la protégeant des Sortilèges perdus qui fusaient en tout sens.

- NON ! cria-t-elle plus fort. Harry ! Où est Harry ?

- Je m'en occupe. Rentre là-dedans !

La jeune fille essayait de se débattre, mais la douleur et l'exaspération eurent raison d'elle. La porte de chêne se referma devant son nez, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de boitiller jusqu'à Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière s'était installée dans le hall, et elle était déjà très occupée.

- Où est Harry ? demanda soudain Sirius, regardant autour de lui avec panique.

Remus eut une sueur froide et regarda à son tour avec frénésie, une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé d'un opposant difficile. Le jeune homme n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

- Il faut le chercher, insista Black, à moitié fou d'inquiétude.

Lupin ne put que hausser les épaules. C'était pratiquement impossible. Personne ici ne pouvait faire un pas sans avoir à défendre sa vie. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui le réconfortait, c'était que Harry savait se battre. Mais Sirius ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien.

- Remus ! insista-t-il en tirant sur sa manche. Il faut retrouver Harry !

- Je veux bien, mais…

Il fut coupé. Une demi-douzaine de Mange-Morts les entouraient et les repoussaient lentement vers un mur du château. Ils étaient acculés. Et Remus avait beau essayer d'être optimiste, tout en construisant un bouclier avec Sirius, mais la situation n'était pas fantastique. En se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait peut-être du dernier jour de Poudlard, Remus avait bien envie de se laisser aller pour ne pas être témoin de _ça_.

C'est alors que résonna un tintement assourdissant. Une pluie de verre tomba sur les combattants avec assez de précision pour ne toucher que des Mange-Morts.

Sirius entendit un bruit sourd, juste au-dessus de sa tête, et plaqua Remus contre le mur à côté de lui par instinct. La seconde suivante, une gargouille de pierre s'écrasa juste devant eux, fauchant deux des Mange-Morts dans le même temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs levèrent les yeux vers les tours de Poudlard. Il se passait que le château lui-même se défendait. Une tourelle semblait s'être penchée au-dessus d'eux et agitait ses fenêtres avec enthousiasme. Le verre brisé des vitres pleuvait sur les Mange-Morts qui effectuèrent un repli stratégique le plus loin possible – ceux qui pouvaient.

Sirius vit avec horreur une autre gargouille se détacher d'une rigole, et dévaler tout droit vers eux. Remus essayait de le tirer, à son tour, mais il était figé d'horreur, à regarder cette énorme monstre de pierre se précipiter vers lui.

A quelques mètres du sol, cependant, la gargouille rebondit sur un petit pilier à moitié inséré dans le mur, et s'écrasa sur un petit groupe de fidèles de Voldemort, non loin.

Très vite, les deux hommes profitèrent de la diversion qu'offrait le château pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule en cherchant Harry. Les Mange-Morts se remirent cependant à attaquer avant qu'ils ne l'aient trouvé.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le soleil pour s'élever juste au dessus des remparts du château, aveuglant la moitié des combattants. Les cinquième année se mirent alors en position aux fenêtres sans vitres du premier étage. Protégés par l'éclat du soleil derrière eux, ils purent soigneusement viser sans se préoccuper d'être visés eux-mêmes. Ils firent des merveilles sous la direction de Ginny.

Mais Harry restait introuvable.

Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui-même apparaisse. Le jeune homme se tenait en face de lui, droit comme une statue, et tout aussi immobile.

Ron voulut se précipiter vers son ami, mais il était juste devant les portes de chêne – à l'autre bout – et des Mange-Morts lui bloquèrent immédiatement la route. Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent bloqués également, malgré la férocité de Black.

La moitié des combats cessèrent. Le face à face qui se jouait avait été attendu et craint depuis le début.

Tout se passait au ralenti, comme dans un cauchemar. Et comme dans un cauchemar, Sirius avait la désagréable impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Tout lui semblait se dérouler dans une eau profonde, et il avait du mal à respirer. C'était insupportable de regarder son filleul faire face au plus terrible sorcier du siècle sans pouvoir rien faire.

Comme quelques années plus tôt, Harry lança un sort au moment où Voldemort essayait de le tuer. Les baguettes formèrent le lien qui leur était si particulier.

En un instant, le chant de Fumseck se mit à résonner sur le champ de bataille, mettant fin aux derniers duels.

Ginny, du premier étage du château, vit clairement la bataille ralentir et s'arrêter. Elle vit ensuite se construire un dôme de lumière dorée au milieu des combattants. Son cœur se serra et elle tourna les talons pour se précipiter dehors – quoiqu'en dirait Ron. Harry était en danger, elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Un peu perdus, les cinquième année la regardèrent partir, incertains, se demandant sûrement s'ils devaient la suivre.

Le chant du phénix avait un drôle d'effet sur les combattants.

Les Mange-Morts s'inquiétaient, déchirés entre leur fidélité à leur maître et un grand désir de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous sur-le-champ. Ils piétinaient, indécis, baguettes baissées, ne sachant quoi faire, les yeux fixés sur Harry et Voldemort.

Les autres combattants, au contraire, ressentaient une extraordinaire sérénité. Il s'approchèrent lentement du dôme de lumière, baguettes levées, sans rencontrer de résistance, cette fois, prêts à aider Harry si besoin.

Le silence et l'immobilité qui avaient soudain pris possession du champ de bataille contrastait si fort avecle chaos précédent que Sirius en avait la tête qui tournait. Il n'en lâchait pas pour autant le dôme des yeux, essayant de voir son filleul à travers les filins de lumière dorée.

Harry était mal en point. Sa baguette commençait à lui brûler les mains alors que les boules dorées se formaient sur le lien unissant les deux baguettes.

Il avait beau être passé par bien des choses, il n'était pas différent d'un adolescent normal, et en ce moment, il était tout simplement terrifié. Le priori incantatem n'allait lui acheter que quelques précieux moments, et il ne savait pas quoi faire après.

Il rassembla tout ce qui restait de sa volonté épuisée pour se préparer à faire reculer les perles sur le lien. Il aurait bien voulu revoir ses parents, encore, bien que c'était impossible. Voldemort n'était pas resté inactif ces deux dernières années, et Harry ne pouvait pas maintenir le lien pendant des heures, le temps que tous les sorts soient régurgités.

Il y avait des formes confuses, juste à l'extérieur du dôme, mais Harry ne pouvait pas y porter attention. Il devait se concentrer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil terrifié vers le visage de Voldemort, et sursauta. Le mage noir le regardait avec un rictus mauvais, mais confiant. Il avait trouvé un moyen. Il devait avoir trouvé un moyen de prendre le contrôle.

Et de fait, les perles de lumière se dirigeaient toutes, désormais, vers la baguette de Harry, malgré ses efforts.

Ses doigts le brûlaient horriblement, mais ils étaient collés à la baguette, et il n'y avait rien qu'il put faire pour briser le lien. Des larmes de désespoir et d'épuisement se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

La première boule de lumière trembla juste à l'extrémité de sa baguette et s'arrêta définitivement, semblant ne pas vouloir entrer en contact avec la baguette surchauffée. Le cœur de Harry bondit avec le plus infime espoir, et il leva les yeux sur Voldemort.

L'expression de celui-ci ne changeait pas. Il regardait les choses se dérouler avec délectation, et le jeune homme sut qu'il n'avait aucun espoir.

La deuxième perle vint se fondre avec la première, la faisant doubler de taille, et toutes celles qui suivaient venaient faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme boule hésitait devant la baguette d'Harry.

En même temps, l'or du dôme s'était lentement transformé en un rouge sombre, et le chant du phoenix s'estompait jusqu'à ne plus être audible.

Le cœur de Harry tomba au fond de son estomac. Jamais il n'avait désiré d'avantage être ailleurs, dans son lit, ou dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il aimait… Mme Weasley, ou Sirius…

Il pouvait sentir une énorme pression dans la boule devant lui. Il avait le sentiment que s'il rompait le fragile équilibre du moment, elle exploserait avec une force inouïe. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de détruire Voldemort…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de tenter quoique ce soit.

A l'extérieur du dôme, alors que l'or tournait au sang et que le merveilleux chant disparaissait, la sérénité disparaissait des cœurs pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

Remus gardait sa baguette dirigée vers Voldemort. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, et il était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour aider Harry, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans jamais former de mots. Tous les sorts qu'il avait jamais appris passaient par sa tête, mais aucun ne convenait, et il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas aider Harry.

Sirius poussa un grognement d'exaspération impuissante, à sa droite, juste au moment où Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de Remus, lançait un sort qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Ils furent presque immédiatement soufflés par une sorte d'explosion de lumière blanche. Remus roula à quelques mètres et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Ses yeux le faisait horriblement souffrir, bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr si l'explosion et la poussière soulevée était en cause. La lumière seule aurait été suffisante à tous les rendre aveugles.

Un corps le heurta et il entendit un juron. C'était Sirius. Il tendit les mains, non sans garder les yeux étroitement fermés, et trouva les bras de son ami.

Black laissa échapper un sanglot douloureux, et Remus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Si Harry et Voldemort avaient été au cœur de l'explosion, alors… ils étaient sûrement…

Il fallait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait s'assurer de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Lupin ouvrit doucement ses yeux douloureux, sans pouvoir empêcher le flot qui coula immédiatement sur ses joues.

Tout était très trouble. Un nuage de poussière s'attardait dans l'air humide, et tout ce qu'il put voir sur le moment fut la forme prostrée de Sirius, qui avait enfoui son visage contre son épaule. Il lui fit lever le menton un instant, pour constater que les yeux du pauvre homme était enflés. Il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir.

- Sirius… je vais voir ce qu'il s'est passé…

Sirius hocha douloureusement la tête, et resta à genoux sur le sol, tête basse, tandis que Remus se levait.

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins souffert du souffle de l'explosion et, partout où Lupin regardait, dans le brouillard de poussière, il voyait des formes prostrées, mais il devait s'assurer de ce qui était arrivé à Harry, et il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il parvint enfin à l'endroit où avait été le dôme, et où ne subsistait plus qu'un grand cercle d'herbe calcinée.

Au milieu de ce cercle, deux enfants étrangement semblables étaient assis, et s'étaient mis à pleurer et à hurler à pleins poumons.


	2. qui sont ils ?

AN : Oui, je sais, ça fait looooongtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour celle-ci. Ben voilà, ça a changé.

Fred et George persistent à dire que, bien « qu'excellente, [cette histoire] est très étrange. » Mais je les aime quand même ! ^-^ 'Vous aime, les jums !

Et je continuerais mon histoire quand même aussi ! )

Tout ce que j'avais à dire… 

Amusez-vous bien, et merci à tous les revieweurs !

2 – Qui sont-ils ?

Le nuage de poussière se dissipait lentement sur le champ de bataille. Remus pouvait deviner, du coin de l'œil, les formes des combattants qui se relevaient du choc de l'explosion, mais il ne leur prêta pas attention.

Il ne regardait que les deux enfants qui continuaient à pleurer devant lui, les bras levés aveuglément vers un réconfort qui ne venait pas.

Une partie de son esprit, encore lucide, lui criait d'aller consoler les enfants, mais il était encore trop frappé de stupeur pour pouvoir bouger.

Ils avaient transformé Harry et Voldemort en enfants.

De tout ce qui aurait pu arriver…

Inimaginable.

Il finit pourtant par se secouer, et alla prendre dans ses bras l'enfant le plus proche de lui. Le pauvre garçon s'accrocha à sa robe de toute la force de ses petits poings, et continua à pleurer sur son épaule.

Remus se mit automatiquement à murmurer des paroles de réconfort en berçant l'enfant contre sa poitrine, et se dirigea vers l'autre garçonnet, mais une silhouette le devança.

Sirius avait apparemment repris ses sens. Le second enfant plaqué sur sa poitrine, la baguette à la main, il rejoignit Remus sans lâcher des yeux les environs.

Heureusement, les Mange-Morts, désorientés, prenaient la fuite un à un. La plupart conjuraient balais ou portoloins, mais d'autres – sans doute plus jeunes – fuyaient à toutes jambes.

McGonagall et Dumbledore rejoignirent alors les deux Maraudeurs.

- Dieu du ciel ! s'écria le professeur de Métamorphoses lorsqu'elle vit les enfants.

Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, tituba et dut saisir le bras du directeur pour ne pas tomber.

Le garçon dans les bras de Sirius leva brièvement la tête… assez pour que son regard vert émeraude croise celui de Remus.

Lupin dut combattre une vague de nausée qui menaçait de le submerger. Sirius tentait de consoler le petit Harry… ce qui signifiait que l'enfant qu'il tenait n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même.

Il fallut à Remus tout le contrôle qu'il put conjurer pour ne pas arracher les petits doigts qui s'agrippaient désespérément à sa robe et jeter l'enfant le plus loin de lui possible. Il s'immobilisa cependant, très pâle et malade au plus profond de son estomac.

Quelques personnes commençaient à s'approcher, curieuses, et Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard las autour de lui.

- Allons dans mon bureau, décida-t-il.

Ils allaient se mettre en route tous les quatre, mais McGonagall retint le directeur par la manche.

- Albus… les étudiants… il faut s'assurer que tout va bien…

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent automatiquement vers Sirius, qui avait acquis une certaine popularité dans le château quand il fut lavé de tout soupçon.

Mais Sirius resserra un peu son étreinte sur son filleul, apparemment peu désireux d'être tenu à l'écart.

- Je m'en occupe, dit précipitamment Remus.

- Remus, intervint Sirius, je…

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, assura Lupin. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard…

Remus tendit le petit garçon au directeur en essayant de ne pas se hâter, de ne pas sembler vouloir se débarrasser de l'enfant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se détourner très vite pour aller s'occuper des étudiants en difficulté.

Il se détestait cordialement, à ce moment, et d'autant plus pour les regards de compréhension que lui avaient jetés les autres. Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Aucun enfant ne devrait être rejeté.

Mais si ce n'était que Voldemort ?

Le professeur Lupin secoua la tête et marcha plus vite. Il y avait des adolescents qui avaient besoin de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions.

Ron se releva lentement, le cœur battant. Il avait dû être sonné par le choc de l'explosion. Désorienté, il saisit sa baguette qui, par chance, était tombée tout près de lui. Mais il n'y avait plus autant d'agitation autour de lui. Les Mange-Morts semblaient même être partis.

Il se mit à errer un peu au hasard, confus, sans voir les gens qui s'affairaient déjà sur les ruines du champ de bataille.

Soudain, il se retrouva à suivre un groupe qui s'éloignait en direction du château. Il reconnut Sirius, Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Mais par-dessus tout, il remarqua les deux petits garçons que Albus et Sirius tenaient, et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Sirius ! appela-t-il, rejoignant en quelques foulées le petit groupe, qui s'arrêta.

- Ron…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui sont… ?

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant deux grands yeux vert émeraude se lever vers les siens.

- Venez avec nous, proposa gentiment Sirius, en regardant quelqu'un derrière Ron.

Le jeune homme se retourna violemment pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

Ginny était pâle comme un linge mais elle ne dit pas un mot, et ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse vers le château.

Le Grand Hall était encore à peu près calme, juste quelques minutes après l'issue de la bataille.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! gronda Hermione, qui commençait à enrager, en secouant le bras pour s'arracher de l'étau solide de l'infirmière.

C'était peine perdue. Pomfresh tenait bon.

- Restez sagement assise, Mlle Granger. Ce n'est pas dans cet état que vous pourrez faire quoique ce soit pour les aider.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? explosa finalement Hermione. Il y a eu une détonation ! Ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide, ils…

Elle fut interrompue par le grincement des grandes portes de chêne – plutôt malmenées durant la bataille – qui s'ouvraient, et les deux femmes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Ron et Ginny apparurent et refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

- Oh, vous allez bien ! s'écria Hermione, s'arrachant finalement de l'étreinte de l'infirmière. Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a eu un bruit ! Où est Harry ? Qui sont ces enfants ? Je…

- La bataille est finie, interrompit Ron en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Mais… où est Harry ? et Remus ? Comment ça, la bataille est finie ? Où est… où est.. Tu-Sais-Qui ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Nous essayerons de trouver des réponses à toutes ces questions, Mlle Granger, dit finalement Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Mais dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Remus s'accroupit devant la vieille dame et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Voyons, Arabella… Vous ne pouvez même pas tenir debout… Soyez raisonnable.

- Très bien, céda enfin Mme Figg. Mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller sans.

Lupin fit un vague sourire et tapota la jambe de la sorcière de sa baguette, y faisant apparaître une solide attelle. Arabella tressaillit, mais fit des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur. Prudemment, elle se redressa et mit un peu de poids sur sa jambe brisée.

- C'est mieux, admit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Remus passa son bras sous les aisselles de la vieille femme pour la ramener en sûreté, à l'infirmerie de fortune dans le hall. Tout au long du chemin, il évaluait le travail qui restait à faire.

Une fois tous les blessés remis aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh et des étudiants qui l'aidaient, les professeurs auraient sans doute mis à l'écart tous ceux qui avaient été moins chanceux, et il faudrait encore faire des réparations d'urgence. Le château avait perdu certaines de ces défenses, et les Mange-Morts pouvaient encore réitérer l'attaque à n'importe quel moment.

Arabella Figg avait beau être une redoutable sorcière, elle trouva en Mme Pomfresh une puissance plus terrible encore, contre laquelle elle n'osait hausser le ton, et s'installa docilement, avec l'aide de Remus, sur le lit que Pompom avait indiqué.

- Maintenant prenez cette potion, et _interdiction formelle de bouger jusqu'à prochain ordre_.

Arabella ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés, but d'un trait le gobelet qu'on lui tendit, et regarda Remus partir sans une protestation supplémentaire.

Un râle se fit entendre, et Remus se tourna, surpris. Un des Mange-Morts qui avaient été écrasés par la gargouille de pierre remuait encore, par un quelconque miracle. Lupin fit une grimace de désespoir, et retourna bien vite à l'élève de sixième année inconscient qu'il était en train de soigner.

- Vous voulez que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, Professeur ?

Seamus venait d'arriver, transportant déjà un Auror blessé par un sort de Lévitation.

- S'il te plait, Seamus… Merci. Oh, et dit à Mme Pomfresh de préparer une infirmerie dans un endroit sécurisé, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt le Mange-Mort qui remuait non loin.

- _QUOI ?_ Mais… professeur…

- Pas de discussion, Seamus.

Le jeune homme grommela un « Qu'ils crèvent » assez rageur pour être audible, mais conjura tout ce qu'il lui restait de contrôle sur lui-même pour faire léviter sans cahots le sixième année à côté de l'Auror.

Lupin ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir au jeune homme, et, pour être honnête, il n'en souhaitait pas moins à tous les Mange-Morts qui avaient osé lever la main sur les étudiants, qu'il considérait encore sous sa responsabilité, même ceux à qui il n'avait jamais enseigné.

Cependant, si ses actes n'étaient pas dictés par la pitié, ils étaient prudents et réfléchis.

Severus gardait toujours un stock conséquent de Véritasérum, ces derniers temps, et sûrement un Mange-Mort pourrait avoir quelques informations intéressantes.

Le petit groupe était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et les enfants furent installés sur deux fauteuils en face du bureau. Le directeur lui-même s'était assis à sa place habituelle.

Le silence s'installa. Personne ne pouvait lâcher des yeux les deux petits garçons qui, s'ils avaient arrêté de pleurer, n'en étaient pas moins pitoyables. Ne comprenant pas la situation, ils se tordaient les doigts, les yeux baissés, n'osant regarder personne dans les yeux.

Ils avaient presque l'air d'attendre une punition.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Hermione d'un ton timide.

Personne ne lui répondit jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne prudemment la parole.

- Je n'ai pas bien vu, dit-il avec lenteur. Mais ils avaient recommencé le Priori Incantatem. Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion. Après, j'ai vu ces deux garçons.

- Par un mystère que je ne puis expliquer, admit Dumbledore, Harry et Lord Voldemort ont été transformés en enfants.

Un nouveau silence, chargé de tensions, se fit alors que chacun contemplait les petits garçons, qui, pour leur part, ne semblaient rien comprendre à la conversation.

- Au moins, ça a arrêté la bataille, et il était temps, dit Sirius. Encore un peu, et les Mange-morts envahissaient Poudlard.

- Oui, reprit le vieux directeur. La bataille est finie. Et maintenant que… Lord Voldemort est… avec nous, nous pouvons arrêter la guerre.

Dumbledore avait prononcé ces mots prudemment, mais aussitôt, tout le monde leva la tête avec des expressions différentes, et les tensions, presque palpables, changèrent du tout au tout. Ron affichait une expression pleine d'espoir, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny semblaient proprement horrifiées.

Sirius avait une expression partagée et hésitante, passant son regard d'une personne à l'autre dans la pièce. Seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient des visages immobiles et indéchiffrables.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclama Ron. C'est une merveilleuse occasion !

- Ron ! s'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

- Quoi ? J'ai raison, vous savez que j'ai raison ! Il suffirait d'un sort pour mettre fin à nos pires cauchemars !

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, objecta Hermione dans un murmure.

Ron ne répondit pas immédiatement. L'atmosphère devenait lourde et chargée.

- Ce n'est pas un enfant, dit-il en fin de compte. C'est juste Tu-Sais-Qui changé en enfant.

- Tu n'en sais rien !

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres dans sa rage. Il était courant qu'elle se dispute avec Ron, mais _jamais_ ils n'avaient pris aussi sérieusement un de leur sujet de dispute.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des adultes, mais ils ne parlaient pas, les observant attentivement.

Résolument, elle s'avança vers le petit garçon aux yeux noirs et s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur, ignorant le sursaut de Ron.

- Hermione, siffla-t-il d'un ton excédé. Ne fais pas l'idiote.

Elle ne fit pas plus attention à cette mise en garde. Après tout, Sirius, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore tenaient encore leurs baguettes à la main. Elle ne risquait rien.

- Lord Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle en observant le petit garçon.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom. Le mot résonna ignominieusement dans le silence, et elle se mordit la lèvre, frissonnant un peu. Elle s'attendait presque à être foudroyée sur place.

Rien de ce genre n'arriva. Le petit garçon la regardait d'un air un peu effrayé, et curieux.

- C'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle, zozota-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oh… désolée, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. C'est quoi, ton nom, alors ?

- Tom ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Hermione se redressa avec un sourire triomphant, soulagée. Il semblait évident que ni Vous-Sav… Voldemort, ni Harry n'avaient de souvenirs de leurs vies dépassant leur âge actuel… Donc ils n'étaient _réellement_ que des enfants.

- Cela ne change rien au problème, explosa Ron. On ne sait rien de ce qui est arrivé ! Que se passe-t-il si le sort ne dure qu'un temps ? On sera bien avancé de se retrouver avec Tu-Sais-Qui dans le château demain matin… Il peut arriver n'importe quoi…

- En attendant, je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives que de s'occuper des enfants, interrompit Dumbledore sévèrement. Nous ne devons rien faire sans être certains de ce qui est arrivé.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, alors ? demanda Sirius.

- Diriger nos efforts ailleurs, répondit le vieux directeur sur un ton qui indiquait clairement que la réunion était finie. Et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Il se leva, sans quitter de son regard perçant les enfants assis.

- Quelqu'un doit être assigné à la garde des enfants…

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel des regards gênés furent échangés, avant que Sirius ne s'avance.

- Moi, je veux bien…

- Non, j'ai besoin de tous les adultes disponibles, dit Dumbledore, en tournant son regard vers les trois étudiants. Je ne veux forcer personne, bien sûr, mais si vous vouliez bien vous en occuper…

Ron ne dit rien, les bras croisés et les yeux obstinément fixés au plancher. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent juste un regard, hochèrent la tête, et prirent chacune un des enfants.

- Il est important que personne ne voit ces enfants, prévint Dumbledore. Je vous fais confiance pour esquiver les questions, si on vous interroge sur Harry ou Voldemort. Ils ont besoin d'être nourris, changés, et de se reposer.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtèrent à sortir, mais il les retint.

- Gardez surtout vos baguettes à portée de main…

Elles firent signe qu'elles avaient compris et partirent définitivement.

- Ron, cela m'aiderait que vous alliez retrouver Neville, et qu'ensemble, vous réunissiez les étudiants et commenciez à reconstruire ce qui peut l'être.

Le jeune Weasley leva un regard dur sur le vieux sorcier, inclina brièvement la tête et sortit à son tour, sans un mot.

Dumbledore, après un bref regard désolé à la porte qui venait de claquer violemment, se tourna vers Sirius et Minerva avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

- Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons que peu de temps. Il faut rassembler tous les sorciers adultes valides d'ici une demi-heure dans la Grande Salle, et se préparer à contre attaquer tant que les Mangemorts sont désorganisés.

- Mais il doit rester seulement quelques dizaines d'entre nous ! protesta Sirius. Alors, pour ce qui est des personnes valides…

- Il faut profiter de l'avantage que nous avons maintenant, coupa Dumbledore sur un ton incisif. Allez, réunissez tout le monde.

Sirius s'aperçut vite, en sortant du bureau du directeur, que la tache qu'il lui avait assignée serait sans doute plus difficile qu'il n'avait imaginé. Un désordre innommable régnait dans le château. Des étudiants couraient partout, assignés à des missions diverses, de même que les professeurs, les Aurors et les résistants. L'ancien détenu réussit à en interpeller quelques uns pour leur transmettre la nécessité d'une réunion immédiate, mais il lui semblait ne pas progresser.

Il progressa encore moins quand il se retrouva bloqué devant un escalier qui n'était pas là. Il grogna un peu et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cage d'escalier : plus aucun ne bougeait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- Les sorts du château semblent être tombés, dit une voix aiguë et essoufflée juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna violemment pour se trouver nez à nez avec le tout petit professeur Flitwick.

- Oh, professeur, je vous cherchais…

- Allons, Sirius, répondit le petit sorcier avec un mouvement impatient de la main. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur.

Black secoua la tête, bien conscient du temps que coûtaient toutes ces politesses inutiles.

- C'est urgent ! Albus réclame une réunion de toute urgence. Tous les sorciers qualifiés et disponibles doivent être présents au plus vite dans la grande Salle.

Flitwick hocha la tête, et partit dans l'autre sens.

Sirius repartit remplir son rôle de messager.

Ron, après un bon moment de recherches dans les couloirs bondés du château en ruines, descendit dans les cachots et y trouva enfin Neville, qui discutait avec des préfets de cinquième année. L'adolescent au visage encore poupin donnait des ordres et attribuait des taches sur un ton qui n'amenait aucune discussion.

- … jusqu'aux quatrième année dans leurs salles communes. Surveillez qu'ils travaillent et rassurez-les.

- Evitez le Grand Hall si vous pouvez, acheva Ron en arrivant. Il y a encore des blessés, là-bas.

Les préfets partirent et Neville leva un regard interrogatif sur Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci assez durement, regrettant aussitôt le ton de sa voix.

Neville rougit un peu, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne se laissait plus impressionner. Le changement chez lui avait été radical, ces dernières années. Comme la plupart les étudiants, il avait grandi trop vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il sans se démonter. Il y a que j'espérais savoir ce qui s'était passé ! C'est toi qui as suivi Dumbledore après cette… explosion !

Ron baissa les yeux. Neville avait tous les droits de lui poser des questions, effectivement. Ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur lui laissait cependant une rage incontrôlable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, il se méfiait des enfants, et par-dessus tout, il avait honte. Il avait clairement proposé de se débarrasser d'un enfant de quatre ans qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il représentait.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il finalement à Neville, qui continuait à attendre, les poings sur les hanches, une réponse. Dumbledore nous a… claqué la porte au nez, il n'a rien voulu nous dire. Il est juste revenu pour dire que je devais te retrouver pour qu'on réunisse les élèves et qu'on commence à reconstruire ce qui peut l'être…

Neville le scruta en silence pendant un moment, mettant son compagnon de dortoir très mal à l'aise.

- Et Harry ?

- Neville, je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à propos de Harry ?

- Juste… juste de ne pas m'inquiéter. Qu'il allait… qu'il allait bien. Mais je n'ai même pas pu le voir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour éviter d'autres questions à propos de la santé de Harry.

Contre toute attente, Neville posa la main sur l'épaule de Ron et lui fit un sourire.

- Il faut faire confiance à Dumbledore ! S'il dit que Harry va bien, c'est qu'il va bien !

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage supérieur, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, pour une fois, il en doutait fortement.

Ginny et Hermione trouvèrent bien difficile la tache de trouver non seulement un coin tranquille pour s'occuper des petits garçons sans que personne ne vienne les déranger, mais aussi un chemin pour y arriver sans rencontrer personne.

Professeurs, Résistants, Aurors, étudiants couraient partout, dans tous les couloirs, occupés à tel ou tel travail, chargés de telle ou telle mission.

Au bout d'un long trajet à travers de petits couloirs poussiéreux et mal éclairés, de passage secret taillés, semblait-il, dans le rocher même, de raccourcis et de détours glauques, elles parvinrent enfin, sans incident, à une partie du château plus très fréquentée. C'était heureux, d'ailleurs, car les enfants, ayant séché leurs larmes, commençaient à gazouiller sur les hanches des deux jeunes filles, émerveillés par les tableaux qui leur adressaient des bonjours, les grands couloirs éclairés aux flambeaux, les armures rouillées qui grinçaient sur leur passage. Si elles avaient rencontré quelqu'un à ce moment, elles auraient eu bien de la peine à faire passer inaperçus deux petits garçons qui poussaient des grands cris en montrant du doigt un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Hermione fit pivoter le petit Tom sur sa hanche pour libérer un de ses bras, ouvrit une porte, et, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, entra en faisant signe à Ginny de la suivre.

Elles venaient de trouver une salle de classe très poussiéreuse, et apparemment, désaffectée depuis longtemps.

Hermione déposa le petit garçon sur le bureau du professeur, bientôt imitée par Ginny, et, en quelques sorts bien choisis, rendit à la salle un petit air de propreté et de luminosité.

- A… alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la jeune Weasley en regardant craintivement les deux enfants gazouiller dans la langue que seuls les petits enfants et les mamans peuvent déchiffrer.

- Eh bien… on fait ce que Dumbledore a dit. On s'occupe d'eux.

- Oui, mais… comment on fait ça ?

Hermione fit un sourire un peu effrayé et haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que ça devrait aller tout seul… l'instinct maternel, non ? Euh… peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par leur trouver des habits corrects ?

Tom gesticulait comme il pouvait en expliquant quelque chose à Harry et s'emmêlait les bras dans les pans d'une robe littéralement dix fois trop grande pour lui, compliquée et tape à l'œil.

- C'était le père Noël ? demanda soudain le petit garçon aux yeux verts à Ginny, qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Euh… qui ça ?

- Le vieux monsieur avec une grande barb'blanche !

- Elle allait au moins jusque par terre ! ajouta le petit Tom en écartant les bras emprisonnés sous la grande robe.

- Tant'Pétunia et Onc'Vernon, ils ont dit que j'aurais pas le droit de voir le père Noël, pas comme Dudley ! Alors c'était pas le père Noël, hein ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, un peu perdue, mais s'approchèrent des garçons et commencèrent à les débarrasser des énormes robes dont ils étaient habillés.

- Euh… en fait, c'était pas le père Noël, finit par dire Ginny. C'est le professeur Dumbledore, mais il est très gentil aussi. Et tu sais, Harry, tu verras le père Noël, toi aussi ! C'est promis !

Le petit garçon restait bouche bée devant elle.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- C'est un ange ! s'exclama Tom, qui commençait à pouvoir gesticuler librement. Les anges, ils connaissent toujours ton nom !

Ginny sentit le sang monter à ses joues, ignora le fou rire qu'Hermione essayait d'étouffer et conjura des vêtements typiques de petits garçons moldus.

- Whoa ! C'est vraiment un ange ! Elle fait de la magie !

Cette fois, c'était presque certain, des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Harry.

Dans la Grande Salle, qui rassemblait tous les sorciers survivants et en état de se battre, régnait un brouhaha assez désorganisé, qui ne prit fin que quand le directeur entra. Ils le regardèrent s'approcher en silence, mais, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant eux, les questions se remirent à fuser.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Est-ce vrai que Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu ?

- Et qu'en est-il de Harry Potter ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

Sirius, qui regardait la scène les bras croisés, sentit une main presser son épaule au moment où Albus levait les bras pour imposer le silence. Il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Remus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura celui-ci.

Le vieux directeur annonçait à l'assemblée qu'il ne pouvait rien dire encore sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, mais qu'il assurait que Lord Voldemort n'était plus un danger…

- Je te raconterais tout, mais plus tard, chuchota Sirius en retour.

… c'était pour cela qu'il fallait agir au plus vite, tant que les Mange-Morts étaient désorganisés…

- Mais… protesta Remus, que veux-t-il faire exactement ?

- Je crois qu'il veut…

… s'ils s'y prenaient assez vite, ils pourraient attaquer des points stratégiques.

- …reconquérir ce que Voldemort nous a pris.

Comprenant l'importance de la situation, les sorciers cessèrent de poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et commencèrent à poser des questions sur ce qu'il y avait à faire. Les projets de Dumbledore étaient simples, et ne pouvaient que l'être, compte tenu du petit nombre qu'ils étaient. Il s'agissait de reconquérir une place forte qui était tombée sous l'emprise de Voldemort, et d'aviser de là.

Plusieurs s'exclamèrent que c'était du pur suicide, en considérant leur nombre, mais la majorité s'accordaient à dire qu'il s'agissait de leur seule chance, mais aussi d'une chance complètement inespérée. Qui aurait cru, le matin même, que la situation aurait pu être ainsi retournée ?

- Mais c'est de la folie, s'exclama soudain le petit professeur Flitwick, au plus haut de sa voix. Le château ne répond plus à rien, il n'a plus de moyens de défense, nous laisserons les étudiants à la merci d'une nouvelle attaque, si nous faisons ça !

- Remus et Sirius resteront ici, dit Dumbledore calmement. Les étudiants savent aussi se défendre, et il est hautement improbable que les Mange-Morts soient assez rapide à se reprendre pour organiser une attaque de masse.

Lupin et Black se redressèrent pour protester, ne désirant pas particulièrement rester au château alors que tout allait se jouer ailleurs, mais un regard bleu glacial du directeur leur imposa le silence.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les sorciers se dispersèrent pour se préparer qu'ils purent aller voir Albus.

- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi devrions-nous rester là ? tempêta Sirius. Vous allez avoir besoin de nous !

- J'ai besoin que restent au château des gens que les étudiants connaissent bien et apprécient, s'ils doivent à nouveau, le cas échéant, se battre. Il doivent donc être également de bons duellistes. De plus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit au courant de la tache de Ginny et Hermione au cas où elles auraient besoin d'aide.

Que répondre à tout cela ? C'était plutôt flatteur, et Dumbledore avait entièrement raison.

Ils ne protestèrent donc pas d'avantage, et regardèrent, non sans un pincement au cœur, les sorciers se réunirent dans le Grand Hall, et transplaner tous ensemble directement de là, puisque même les protections contre le transplanage semblaient abolies.

Les deux hommes restèrent là un instant, à fixer le grand vide que laissaient les derniers combattants derrière eux.

- Je me sens misérable, avoua Sirius au bout d'un moment. Rester ici, inactif, au château…

- On ne va pas rester inactifs, protesta Remus. Il y a plein de choses à faire ! A commencer par ceci : tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé après la bataille, et ce qu'est cette mystérieuse tâche de Ginny et Hermione.

- Oh, c'est vrai… 

Il tira le bras de Remus pour l'entraîner hors de la grande salle, et commença à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé le matin, dans le bureau du directeur.

- … et il s'avère, conclut-il alors qu'ils débouchaient sur le parvis de l'école, devant les grandes portes de chêne, que ni Harry, ni Vol… ni Tom ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé après… après leur âge.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait été clair. A en croire l'expression médusée de Remus, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vol… enfin, Tom ne savait rien du nom de Voldemort, et ils avaient l'air un peu perdus, alors… ils n'ont sûrement aucun souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé après leurs quatre ans. Comme un retour dans le temps, sans en être un…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai bien compris ça, mais… comment est-ce possible ?

Black haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'eux. Des étudiants s'affairaient autour du château. Tout un groupe reconstituait les fenêtres brisées, et des éclats de verre volaient de tous les côtés pour rejoindre leur place initiale sur les vitres, reflétant le soleil par éclats, comme de petites étincelles d'un feu d'artifice. C'était joli. Tout près d'eux, des septième année conjuguaient leurs efforts pour remettre les immenses portes de chêne dans leurs gonds, non sans mains grincements du vieux bois.

Ron et Neville relevaient une vieille gargouille grimaçante et de mauvaise humeur, à en croire tous ses grognements, un peu plus loin. Sirius reconnut la gargouille qui avait fauché les Mange-Morts. 

- Mon aile, grogna-t-elle sourdement. Où est mon aile ?

Neville fit gentiment léviter un morceau de roche, dont la gargouille se saisit brusquement et remit à sa place de sa grosse patte griffue. Elle battit des ailes deux fois, tourna sa figure grimaçante vers le château, et, de deux bonds puissants et agiles, retourna sur son promontoire, un petit surplomb à la hauteur du deuxième étage. Elle s'y arrêta, redevenant soudainement aussi immobile qu'une statue, une affreuse grimace sur son visage à la gueule largement ouverte.

- Je croyais que les sorts du château ne fonctionnaient plus, remarqua Sirius en regardant la gargouille.

- Les tableaux aussi sont encore animés, dit Remus. C'est possible qu'ils ne soient que des pièces rapportées, indépendants du bâtiment.

- En tout cas, elle n'est pas commode, dit Ron. Alors, qu'a décidé Dumbledore ?

Remus et Sirius racontèrent rapidement la réunion de la Grande Salle et le départ de la majeure partie des combattants, en omettant bien sûr certains détails.

- On aimerait voir Ginny et Hermione, dit Sirius après un moment.

- Je ne sais pas du tout où elles peuvent bien être, répondit Ron en s'assombrissant.

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard.

- On pourrait peut-être les trouver, hasarda Remus, si on avait… une bonne carte ?

Neville fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu perdu, mais Ron comprit tout de suite l'allusion.

- Harry en a peut-être une dans sa malle.

Effectivement, les tableaux ne s'étaient pas immobilisés, et leurs personnages étaient plus bavards que jamais alors que Remus et Sirius parcouraient les couloirs à grandes enjambées.

- Alors, que va-t-on faire pour Harry et… Tom ? demanda Remus en ignorant un vieux sorcier défiguré qui hurlait que les dragons attaquaient l'Angleterre, dans un cadre tout proche.

- Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore en a la moindre petite idée. Je pense qu'il faut trouver un moyen de faire revenir Harry à son âge réel, et sa mémoire, mais pour Tom…

- On ne peut pas exactement lui faire un contre-sort et s'excuser pour le désagrément, si ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et prirent un détour quand ils se trouvèrent bloqués par un mur qui aurait dû changer de place de temps à autre pour laisser passer les gens.

- Alors on va garder Tom à l'âge qu'il a maintenant, et… quoi ? L'élever ? Le faire grandir ? Le faire étudier à Poudlard comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas plus de solutions que Remus pour ce problème.

- Que se passera-t-il s'il s'avère que Tom a… mauvais caractère, et qu'il redevienne tout à fait comme Lord Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Sirius, un peu exaspéré. Il est également possible qu'il ne grandisse pas du tout si on ne trouve pas de contre-sort.

- Il resterait un enfant toute sa vie ? s'étonna Remus, clairement désarçonné par cette hypothèse.

- Au moins, il aurait enfin réussi le but de sa vie toute entière, ironisa Sirius. Il aurait découvert le secret de l'immortalité…


End file.
